Ein "gleekiger" Abend
thumb|left|356px|GoogleHmm, also jetzt dürft ihr mich Lügner nennen, ok es wird eh keiner lesen :) insofern alles gut. Lest wer will und wer nicht will dem bin ich auch net böse. Mir macht es Spass also auf und in die Tasten gehauen :) Der Matti, Status: In Bearbeitung Hannover, internationaler Flughafen Julia blickte auf ihr Handy. Sie war spät dran aber ihre Mutter hatte noch soviel zu erzählen gehabt dass sie jetzt rennen musste um zum Gate zu kommen. "Entschuldigen sie bitte aber ich muss noch auf den Flug HLX 5442 nach L.A." " Oh das tut mir leid, wir haben vor 10 Minuten das Boarding beendet, wir hatten sie mehrmals aufgerufen Frau........Monteith?!" " Ja ich weis, Stau, meine Mutter aber was bedeuted das jetzt?" " Der Flug ist bereits zum Start freigegeben, ich fürchte sie müssen auf den nächsten Flug in 6 Stunden warten, aber ich kann ihnen anbieten in unserer Lounge zu warten. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen möchten." Julia folgte der jungen Dame die sie in die gemütliche Lounge für die 1. Klasse führte. Es gab mehrere Ledersessel, aktuelle Tageszeitungen und diverse internationale Boulevardblätter. " Dort drüben finden sie ein kleines Buffet und kalte sowie warme Getränke. Ein Mitarbeiter wird ihn schnellstmöglichst ihr neues Ticket bringen." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich die Mitarbeiterin der Fluglinie und lies Julia alleine zurück. Sie sah sich in dem Raum um. Ausser ihr waren noch 4 andere Personen im Raum. Sie suchte sich einen Platz weiter hinten in der Ecke denn sie hatte eigenltich keine grosse Lust jetzt sich noch zu unterhalten, im Normalfall säße sie jetzt auf ihrem Platz zurück nach L.A. Sie lies den kleinen Rollkoffer neben sich stehen und griff nach einer bunten Illustrierten und begann zu lesen. "Entschuldigen sie, ist dieser Platz noch frei?" Erschrocken sah Julia auf und blickte in die braunen Augen eines jungen Mannes. Toronto, Fährhafen Es war verdammt kalt und Dianna musste ihre Jacke bis oben hin schliessen. Eigentlich mochte sie keine Schiffe aber da der Flughafen in Toronto wegen Eis und Schnee geschlossen war gab es nur diese Möglichkeit. Sie musste mit der Fähre rüber fahren und hoffen so schnell es ginge nach Buffallo oder eine andere Stadt mit Flughafen zu kommen. Ihr Smartphone meldete sich laut klingelnd. " Hi, ja ich bins. Ja, ich habe gemerkt das der Flughafen zu ist. Ich versuche gerade mit einer Fähre über den See zu kommen. Ich denke ich schaffe es. Auf jeden Fall melde ich mich sobald ich drüben bin." Sie steckte das Telefon wieder weg und lächelte dem Mitarbeiter der Fährgesellschaft freundlich zu als er ihr das Ticket aushändigte. Auf dem Schiff angekommen ging sie auf direktem Wege in den Bauch des Stahlkolosses und suchte die Bar auf, sie war bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren und brauchte etwas um sich aufzuwärmen, sowohl von aussen wie auch von innen. Der Barkeeper sah sie freundlich an als er sie ansprach. " Was kann ich ihnen gutes tun Madam?" " Geben sie mir etwas was ordendlich wärmt, am besten etwas mit Tequilla oder Wodka." " Ok Lady, ihr Wunsch ist mir Befehl." Und keine Minute später stand ein grell pinkes Glas vor Dianna an dem sie gierig nipte. Der Alkohol tat unverzüglich seine Wirkung, ihr Extremitäten begangen zu kribbeln. " Es geht mich zwar nichts an aber was macht eine so hübesche junge Dame um diese Zeit auf der Fähre? Ich meine sie sehen nicht gerade nach der Sorte Frau aus die mal zum shoppen rüber fährt!?" " Ach ja, seh ich nicht so aus?" Diannas Augen hatten urplötzlich dieses Funkeln bekommen.... Transkontinental Flug Paris - Los Angeles, 1. Klasse "Möchten sie noch etwas Mr. Colfer?" Die Flugbegleiterin hatte sich tief zu Chris hinunter gebeugt. " Ja, wenn sie mir bitte einen Kaffee bringen könnten, danke." " Kein Problem, kommt sofort." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie schon in der kleinen Küche der 1. Klasse. Chris blickte sich um, draussen war die Nacht über dem Atlantik hereingebrochen. Die 7 anderen Passagiere in ihren grossen Liegestühlen hatte diese in die Schlafposition gebracht und schliefen. Chris hingegen war nicht müde, sein Zeitgefühl war in den letzten 14 Tagen komplett durcheinander geraten. Japan-USA, dann nach Brasilien um dort ein SOS KInderdorf zu eröffnen von dort nach Kanada zum 3. Todestag von Cory und danach für eine kurze Lesereise nach Frankreich. Er hatte vergessen zu zählen wie oft er seine Armbanduhr umgestellt hatte. Als er in Paris angekommen war stand die Uhr noch immer auf Kanadische Zeit und er hatte sie auch nicht mehr umgestellt. Jetzt las er in mehreren Zeitungen, vor allem ausländische fand er fazinierend, dort wurde anderst und viel kritischer über vieles berichtet als in seinen gewohnten amerikanischen. "Bitte, ihr Kaffee, möchten sie Zucker oder Milch?" " Oh vielen Dank aber nein danke ich trinke ihn wie meine Seele, schwarz und bitter!" Normalerweise bekam er ungläublige Schmunzler bei dem kleinen Witz aber die Flugbegleiterin sah ihn nur ernst an. " Das glaub ich aber bei ihnen nicht Mr. Colfer. Sie sind mir eigentlich als sehr sympatisch und liebenswert bekannt, also wenn man der Klatschpresse glauben darf." " Wenn sie daran glauben, ich würde es nicht, zumindest nicht alles was die schreiben:" " Ach kommen sie, sie machen sich lustig über mich." " Nein, nein ich würde mir so etwas nicht erlauben. Entschuldigen sie bitte den etwas schalen Witz." " Kein Problem, würd mir warscheinlich auch so gehen wenn ich immer im Blitzlichtgewitter stehen würde. Darf ich sie etwas fragen?" " Aber selbtstverständlich, fragen sie ruhig." " Oh, vielen Dank. Sie müssen wissen, ich war oder bin ein riesiger Fan von Glee, ich hab damals alle Folgen gesehen, den Kinofilm mir angetan und natürlich auch alles andere um die Serie verfolgt." " OH, das ist aber sehr erfreulich, naja über den Film hüllen wir wohl besser das Tuch des Schweigens." " Ja das stimmt, war keine Glanzleistung von euch. Aber das wollte ich nicht wissen sondern eine etwas speziellere Frage stellen wenn es ok ist?" " Wie gesagt, fragen sie ruhig. Nein kann ich immer noch sagen." Er nippte an seinem Kaffee und genoss das wohltuende Gefühl der Wärme die seinen Körper ergriff. " Hmm also wie war das damals als sie die Nachricht erhalten hatten das Cory .......gestorben war?" Chris schürzte die Lippen bevor er antwortete. "Die Frage ist wirklich sehr speziell aber ich werde sie ihnen gerne beantworten. Ich kann mich noch genau an den Tag erinnern, wie das Telefon klingelte..... Interstate 144, ca 250 Milen vor L.A "Jim irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dem Wohnwagen, der macht so seltsame Geräusche." Whoopi saß am Steuer des grossen Wagens und starrte mit ernster Miene auf die Tachoanzeige die immer weiter fiel obwohl sie das rechte Pedal voll gedrückt hielt. " Jetzt ruckelt er auch noch so. Ich glaube ich halte an." Ihr Agent und Lebensgefährte saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und legte seine Stirn in Falten. " Ok, in ca 2 Milen kommt eine Rastätte, da können wir rausfahren." In diesem Moment gab es einen Schlag der durch den kompletten Wohnwagen ging und urplötzlich erkannte Whoopi im Rückspiegel wie eine schwarze Rauchfahne hinter ihrem Wohnmobil zu sehen war. " Ich fürchte wir werden hier einen Stop machen müssen!" Stotternd lenkte sie das Auto auf den Standstreifen und kam in einer Staubwolke zu stehen. Nachdem sie den Warnblinker eingeschaltet hatte stiegen beide vorsichtig aus. Whoopi sah es zuerst beim Begutachten, sie hatten eine ewig lange Ölspur hinter sich her gezogen. " Verdammt das sieht nicht gut aus, ich glaube da ist der Motor hochgegangen." Sie öffnette die Heckklappe um freie Sicht auf den Motor zu bekommen. Der komplette Block war über und über mit Öl verschmiert. " Wie ich es vermutet hatte. Die Ölwanne ist rissig geworden und jetzt hat sich nacheinander jeder Zylinderkopf verabschiedet. Der Motor macht keinen Mucks mehr. Hätte ich bloss letzten Winter die Inspektion machen lassen!" " Komm, es ist jetzt passiert und wir können es nicht mehr ändern. Lass uns lieber schauen dass wir hier wegkommen." Flughafen Hannover / 1 Class Lounge " Ähhh ja der Platz ist selbstverständlich frei." " Danke." Der Mann hatte sich schon bei der Antwort gesetzt. "Es scheint als ob wir das gleiche Schicksal teilen, sie wollen auch nach L.A und haben die 21.00 Uhr Maschine verpasst?!" " Ja, ich war zu spät am Counter." " Machen sie sich keinen Kopf, das ist der Vorteil von 1 Klasse , wir haben Anrecht auf den nächsten Flug und hier ist es ganz angenehm." " Hmm es scheint sie machen so etwas öfter?!" Julia schaute jetzt doch mehr als ineressiert den Mann an. Er trug einen hell beigen Anzug mit sauberem Seidenhemd und passendem Einstecktuch. " Naja ich fliege beruflich viel um die Welt, da kommt es öfters mal vor dass der eine oder andere Flug Verspätung hat oder ich ihn verpasse, habe schon Übung darin." " Oh, was arbeiten sie denn, wenn ich fragen darf?" Das Lachen des Mannes zeigte perfekte weiße Zähne, ohne jegliche Lücke oder Scharte. " Na klar dürfen sie. Ich bin ein Hire/Fire Manager. Kurz gesagt bezahlen mich grosse Konzerne um Leute zu entlassen oder einzustellen!" " Was?? So etwas gibt es?" Julia hatte ihr Glas mit Orangenlimonade abgestellt und die Beine übereinander geschlagen. " Hmm ja, im aktuellen Fall fliege ich nach L.A um zwei komplette Abteilungen einer Firma zu schliessen. Das bedeutet hier drin sind Aufhebungsvertäge und Abfindungsvereinbarungen." Er deutete zweideutig auf den Aktenkoffer der neben ihm stand. " Ist das nicht sehr.....gemein?" Julia hoffte dass ihre Frage nicht zu schroff klang. " Sie haben Recht, aber wenn ich es nicht mache tut es ein anderer. Ich werde leider dafür bezahlt. aber Spass macht es nicht immer. Es sind oft viele Existensen die ich zerstöre aber ich habe mit den Jahren gelernt diese Gefühle auzublenden. Jetzt reden sie bestimmt kein Wort mehr mit mir ....wie war eigentlich ihr Name?" Julia schmunzelte, der Mann flirtete offentsichtlich mit ihr. Wie lange mochte es her gewesen sein dass so etwas passiert war?" Nein, machen sie sich mal keine Sorgen...und ich heiße Julia:" " Oh der Name passt zu ihnen, ein wunderschöner Name, voll Anmut." Jetzt spürte Julia wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. " Sie Chameur, das machen sie bestimmt an jedem Flughafen mit einer Frau oder ?" " Aber nein, wo denken sie hin. Nur an den Flughäfen mit gerader Anzahl an Buchstaben im Namen. Ich bin übrigens Jerome....." Beverly Hills, Malibu Drive 44 Naya lag halb schlafend in ihrem Liegestuhl. Die Sonne stand hoch am Firmament und der Sonnenschirm bot nicht ihrem kompletten Körper Schutz vor dem grellen Gasriesen. Sie blinzelte kurz um dann sofort die Hand schützend vor die Augen zu heben. " Hey Schlafmütze, willst du den ganzen Tag hier rumliegen ?" Die junge Frau stand lachend in der Tür zur Terrasse. " Da ist man mal bei seiner berühmten Schwester zu Besuch und die schläft den Tag über im Liegestuhl!" " Hey kleine Schwester, vorsichtig, ich hab die ganze Woche hart gearbeitet und hab mir die Ruhe jetzt echt verdient." Naya sah nicht böse aus sondern eher belustigt. " Hart gewarbeitet, hallo du hattest vier Shootings und warst in 3 Talkshows wegen deinem Buch." " Moment ja, ich hab hart dafür gearbeitet und glaube mir, so ein Fotoshooting ist harter Arbeit, ich möchte dich mal sehen wenn du 8 Stunden ruhig sein musst und 35 x in verschiedenen Posen stehen darfst:" " Schon ok, bin ja schon still. Aber bevor ich es vergesse, da hat eine Sandy oder so für dich angerufen?!" " Was, wann ?? Wieso sagst du mir nichts?" "Hey Sister komm runter, du hast so gechilled da gelegen und meintest ausserdem ja dass du nicht gestört werden willst." Santana blinzelte ihre Schwester an, der Punkt ging an sie. Ganz ruhig antwortete sie. " Ok, touché also was wollte sie?" " Sie meinte irgendetwas wegen einer Dianna die in Buffallo oder so fest steckt und Whoopi hätte eine Panne!" " OH NEIN, das wird ja lustig....." Fähre "Flowerpower" "Verzeihen sie bitte aber wollen sie wirklich noch einen doppelten Sex on the Beach?" Der Barkeeper sah Dianna etwas leidvoll an. " Hmm wenn sie mich so fragen haben sie Recht, besser eine Diet Coke:" " Das hört sich doch gut an. Ich meine so wie es aussieht müssen wir noch eine Weile hier draussen warten bis sie den Hafen wieder frei geben." " Kommt das häufiger vor dass der Hafen einfach so gesperrt wird?" " Einfach so, haben sie mal raus geschaut was da für Eistrümmer schwimmen? Die müssen erst die Fahrrinne wieder frei machen ansonsten kann das ganz schnell in einem Unglück enden:" Dianna war sichtlich eingeschüchtert. "Oh, ähmm das hatte ich nicht gewusst. Entschuldigung." "Ist schon ok, aber sagen sie mal, ich kenne sie glaub ich von irgendwo her." Dianna trank den letzten Schluck ihres Cocktailes mit dem Strohhalm aus, bis das typische Geräusch kam. " Ist schon möglich, was denken sie den woher sie mich kennen?" Zug Baltimore - New York Die Sonne war gerade hinter den Bäumen zu sehen als der Zug den Bahnhof verlies. Obwohl es erst 6.21 Uhr gewesen war hatte der Bahnsteig vor Leuten gewimmelt. Pendler die zur Arbeit fuhren, Schüler in die Schule oder einfach nur Menschen die in New York etwas erleben wollten. Als Mark im Bahnhof aufgetaucht war hatte dies zu gewissen Abnormitäten geführt. Leute blieben stehen und schauten ihm nach, nicht sicher ob er wirklich er war für den sie ihn gehalten haben, Selbst die Mitarbeiter der privaten Zugegesellschaft in dem kleinen Auskunftsschalter hoben die Köpfe um nachzuschauen warum sich alle Köpfe in eine Richtung drehten. Mark stellte sich wie jeder andere brav in eine Reihe beim Ticketschalter und wartete geduldig bis er an der Reihe war. " Guten Morgen, ich hätte gerne eine Fahrkarte nach N.Y, JFK Airport." " Ok, das macht dann ........49 $ Mister Salling." " Oh, sie haben mich erkannt?" Mark´s gespielte Überraschung zeigte sofort seine Wirkung. Die junge Dame auf der anderen Seite fing an verlegen zu lachen. "Ja klar, ich hab früher jede Folge Glee gesehen." " Wirklich? Wie heißen sie?" Jetzt wurde die dunkelblonde Frau knallrot im Gesicht. " Ähhhh Laura.....wieso?" Mark stützte ein Teil seines Kinnes auf eine Hand und grinste Laura an. " Laura, was halten sie davon wenn wir jetzt Selfie von uns beiden machen, wär das eine gute Idee?" Für einen kurzen Moment bestand die Möglichkeit das Laura einfach rückwärts umfiel. Ihre Atmung wurde rasend schnell. " G...g....erne. Das wäre t...t...oll:" Irgendwo über dem Atlantik Ihre Kolleginnen schauten schon etwas streng aber Anni hatte auf dem Notszitz gegenüber von Chris Platz genommen und hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. "......ich war gerade bei Rezensieren von einigen Texten als das Handy klingelte. Dianna, also Dianna Agron war dran. Ich verstand sie erst überhaupt nicht. Erst nach und nach hörte ich raus dass Cory diesen Unfall gehabt hatte. Ich lies sofort alles stehen und liegen und nahm den erst besten Flug nach L.A denn ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Boston." Anni hatte das Gesicht in ihre Hände gestützt. " Oh Gott, ist eigentlich herausgefunden worden was genau passiert ist?" " Nein, die Polizei und Versicherung gehen beide davon aus dass Matti einfach die Kontrolle über den Wagen verloren hat, eventuell weil ein Tier über die Strasse gesprungen ist oder irgendetwas hat ihn abgelenkt. Aber es ist auch möglich dass er ein Herzinfarkt oder ähnliches am Steuer bekommen hat. Es ist nicht viel von Auto und den beiden übrig geblieben. Das Auto war komplett verbrannt, sowohl Cory wie auch Matti wurden nur anhand ihrer Gebißabdrücke identifiziert. Grauenhaft!" " Oh ja, ich bin fast zusammen gebrochen als die Meldung rein kam, damals waren wir in Tokyo. Wo ist eigenltich Cory´s Frau, Julia. Sie ist doch damals Hals über Kopf weg, hat auch ihre Show aufgegeben." " Ja, für sie war es wie eine Fahrt in die Hölle. Sie ist damals zurück nach Deutschland, ihr Heimatland. Sie hat das alles nicht mehr ausgehalten, Aber wenn alles gut geht sehe ich sie in einigen Stunden, wir treffen uns alle jedes Jahr um den beiden zu gedenken und auch um alte Zeiten zu geniessen und dieses Jahr hat Julia zum ersten Mal wieder zugesagt. Sogar Dianna wird wohl kommen. Die beiden haben sich seit der Beerdigung nicht mehr gesehen." "Oh, ok. Ich habe damals die Beerdigung im Fernsehen gesehen, also die Auschnitte." " Ja das war auch ein Grund von Dianna und Julia aus der Öffentlichkeit zu verschwinden, dieser Pressehype an der Beerdigung hat beide fertig gemacht, Dianna ist mit ihrer Tochter damals auch weggezogen und hat der Schauspielerei adió gesagt. Soweit ich weis malt sie jetzt viel und schreibt." " Ich finde es toll dass sie sich alle treffen. Und das die beiden da jetzt auch wieder dabei sind hilft ihnen bestimmt." Interstate 144 / Abschleppwagen "'''Was denken sie wie lange es dauern wird?" Whoopi merkte dass der Fahrer wohl seit mehreren Tagen keine Dusche mehr von ihnen gesehen hatte und verzog die Nase. " Also Lady hören sie, ich weis ja nicht wie sie dass bei sich in New York machen aber hier dauert alles so seine Zeit." Whoopi wollte etwas erwiedern aber sie lies es bleiben da sie Angst hatte dann durch die Nase atmen zu müssen. Sie blickte zu ihrem Lebensgefährten hinüber der zum Glück am Fenster saß und den Kopf in den Windzug legte. " Ok, dann warten wir doch alle am Besten bis wir angekommen sind:" " Sehr gute Einssicht Lady, und in der Zwischenzeit können sie mir mal eine Frage beantworten, was war das damals mit diesem Mr. Cutty? Ich habe den Film nie verstanden...." '''Malibu "Wieso wird es spassig und vor allem wer ist diese Sandy?" " Sandy ist meine persönliche Assistentin:" " Du hast eine persönliche Asssistentin? Wow, du musst ja verdammt wichtig sein, reicht sie dir auch deinen Karottensaft mit ein Schluck Honig?" " Jetzt wirst du fies, hallo sie organisiert halt für mich Termine und macht Erledigungen. Wo ist das Problem?" "Das Problem ist dass du schon früher nie einen Finger gerührt hast und dich von Mum und Dad hast bedienen lassen." Jetzt war der Blicke von Naya nicht mehr böse, nein jetzt war er wutentbrannt. "Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, ich lasse dich hier kostenlos wohne, geh mit dir einkaufen........" " Jaja, ist ja schon gut, lass uns nicht mehr länger streiten. Jetzt erklär mir doch mal die Zusammenhänge mit den ganzen Leuten, ich kapier doch nix!" Naya lies sich einfach auf den nächsten Liegestuhl wieder fallen. " Oh mein Gott, also gut Schwesterherz ich erkläre es dir. Du weist doch das vor einiger Zeit Cory gestorben ist?!" " Ja, der ist doch mit dem Auto da oben in den Bergen verunglückt oder?" " Ja, war ne schlimme Zeit. Und Julia ist seine Ehefrau, die Moderatorin." " Ach hat die dich nicht auch vor 3 Jahren zuhause interviewt?" " Genau und mit Cory ist auch der Mann von Dianna gestorben, die waren zusammen im Auto, ausserdem war er Julias Onkel!" " Oh, ok dass wusste ich nicht." " Ja und dieses Jahr kommen beide zum ersten Mal zu unserem jährlichen Glee Abend, Jedes Jahr treffen wir uns bei einem von uns und machen uns eine schöne Zeit und dieses Jahr bin ich dran. Deswegen habe ich Sandy darum gebeten die Anreise von allen zu koordinieren, sprich Hotels buchen und so. Naja und so wie es aussieht haben einige so ihre Probleme. Dianna steckt auf irgend einer Fähre vor Buffallo fest weil da oben ein Schneesturm herscht, Julia hat ihren Flug aus Deutschland verpasst und Whoopi Goldberg´s Wohnwagen liegt mit Motroschaden irgendwo in der Wüste. Jetzt verstehst du eventuell warum ich so toll drauf bin!" Flug Hannover - Los Angeles, 1. Klasse Julia merkte wie ihr warm wurde. Der Rotwein zeigte seine Wirkung hier oben deutlich schneller. Jerome schluckte noch einen letzten Bissen seines Essens hinunter. " Und du warst da drüben wirklich ein Star?" " Hmm naja, ich hatte duchschnittlich 9 Millionen Zuschauer mit meiner Talkrunde, also ganz unbekannt war ich nicht!" " Wow, dann fliege ich wirklich mit einer Berühmtheit, schade dass ich die Serie und die Talkshow nie gesehen habe." Julia legte den Kopf nachdenklich auf die Seite." Hmm ja, aber ist ja rum, ich mache das alles nicht mehr." " Ich kann dich verstehen, seinen Mann auf so grauenhafte Art und Weise zu verlieren ist schlimm, da wäre ich auch geflohen. Wie hat es eigentlich euer Sohn verkraftet, wenn ich fragen darf?" " Der war zum Glück auf dem Internat, mit 14 wollte er unbedingt nach Deutschland. Ich bin froh dass er das Wrack und die Leiche nie gesehen hat." " D...du hast deinen Mann noch gesehen?" " Das was man noch finden konnte. Das Auto ist komplett ausgebrannt. Letztendlich mussten wir Cory und Matti anhand von Zahnabdrücken identifizieren." " Wie schrecklich, das ist ja grauenhaft." " Ja, ich habe noch immer diesen scheusslichen Geruch aus dem Leichenhalle in der Nase!" Zug Baltimore - New York Das Mark im Zug saß hatte sich in Windeseile herumgesprochen. Immer wieder klopften Menschen, vorwiegend Frauen, an sein Abteil und fragten nach einem Autogramm oder einem Foto. Er hatte damit kein Problem, im Gegenteil er genoss es so im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Seit den Vorfällen damals um Cory und Matti hatte auch Mark ein Teil seines Ichs verloren. Cory war ein guter Freund gewesen, auch wenn es nicht immer so war. Am Anfang waren beide Konkurrenten am Set, zwei Alphamännchen die beide gut aussahen und ins Rampenlicht wollten. Mark hatte aber schnell gemerkt dass Cory nicht der grosse Rivale war wie gedacht, im Wahrheit war Cory ein Junge der sehr zurückhaltend in vielen Dingen war und den "Coolen" nur gut spielen konnte. So freundeten sich beide über die Zeit immer besser an. Sie jammten zusammen wenn sie nichts zu tun hatten am Set oder gingen mit ihren Kollegen abends aus. Das Cory ein Problem mit Drogen und Alkohol hatte war lange unbekannt gewesen. Erst als er zu Beginn einer Staffel plötzlich nicht erschienen war kam heraus dass er in einer Entziehungskur war. Seit diesem Tag sah Mark Cory als ein anderen Menschen. Er , und auch die anderen Kollegen bemühten sich danach nach Kräften Cory wieder auf die Beine zu helfen und Tatsache, er fing sich wieder, wurde clean und bekam sein Leben in den Griff. Aber der grösste Glücksmoment war absolut der gewesen als dieses süße, schüchterne deutsche Mädchen am Set aufgetaucht war. Julia war für Cory wie ein natürliches Glückhormon gewesen. In ihrer Gegenwart war er lockerer und sah die Welt nicht mehr schwarz und grau sondern erfreute sich daran. Selbst als er diesen schlimmen Ausrutscher mit Lia gehabt hatte und Julia ihn zwischenzeitlich verlassen hatte stürzte er nicht mehr ab. Die beiden waren wie füreinander geschaffen. Der Unfall der dann Cory´s Leben so drastisch ein Ende gesetzt hatte war wie ein Schnitt mit einem scharfen Messer. Mark fröstelte es noch immer wenn er an die Beerdigung dachte. Umso mehr erfreute es ihn bald Julia und sogar Dianna wieder zu sehen, es würde gut tun sich wieder in die Arme zu nehmen. Die Landschaft zog nur so unbewusst an Mark vorbei als die Tür zu seinem Abteil abermals geöffnet wurde. Instinktiv holte er einen Schreiber heraus, jedoch wollte die Person keine Autogramm oder Foto, zu Mark´s Überraschung kannte er das Gesicht dass sich zu ihm gesellte. Fähre Flowerpower "Sie scherzen, sie sind Quinn gewesen!" Dianna staunte nicht schlecht, dieser Barkeeper mochte an die 25 sein und kannte sie tatsächlich. " Ja das stimmt, jetzt bin ich baff, sie kennen mich ja wirklich!" " Natürlich, mit den kurzen Haaren und dem dicken Mantel sehen sie etwas anderst aus deswegen habe ich sie nicht sofort erkannt. Wow, es ist mir eine Ehre hier zu haben." " Danke." Dianna wurde kurz rot, dieser Mann war süß und zuvorkommend in einem. " Ich habe damals die DVD´s von meiner grossen Schwester immer geklaut und heimlich geschaut. Die Serie war genial." " Naja, über die letzten beiden Staffeln und den Kinofilm denken nicht alle so." " Ein richtiger Fan wie ich findet auch die ok, klar es war nicht mehr das Selbe aber ich mochte euch aber insbesondere sie!" Er lächelte verschmitzt und Dianna bemerkte wie ihre Augen ihm folgten als er sich bückte um eine neue Flasche Likör aus einem Kühlfach zu nehmen. " Sie habe damals wirklich die Serie geschaut?!" " Ja klar, von der ersten Folge, oh mein Gott wenn ich an die Schwangerschaft oder den Unfall zurück denke. Da bekomme ich noch immer feuchte Augen. Ich habe mit ihrer Figur sowas von mitgelitten!" " Ja es war eine schöne Zeit damals, ich hatte mich sehr wohl gefühlt." "Ich glaube es ihnen, man hat es euch allen angesehen, dass was ihr gemacht hattet sah nach Spass aus. Es ist schade was dann passiert ist. Der Unfall ihres Mannes damals hat auch mich schockiert!" Sofort krampfte sich ihr Magen zusammen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie die Tatsache erfolgreich verdrängen können warum sie die letzten Jahre nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit aufgetreten war. Cory´s und Matti´s Tod hatten einen tiefen Riss in ihr hinterlassen. Sie konnte wochenlang nichts mehr essen oder jemanden sehen. Die Beerdigung war der Horror gewesen den sie ohne ärztliche Hilfe nie überstanden hätte. Am liebsten wollte sich einschliessen und nie wieder die Tür aufmachen. Es gab sogar eine kurze Phase zu jener Zeit in der Dianna mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte von dieser Welt zu gehen, zu sehr erinnerte sie alles an ihre glückliche Zeit. Einzig und allein July, ihre und Matti´s gemeinsame Tochter hielt sie davon ab. Die Kleine brauchte ihre Mum und dadurch fand Dianna neuen Mut und die Kraft weiter das Leben zu leben. Flughafen Los Angeles Chris versuchte sich einen Weg durch die Fans zu bahnen. Es hatte sich naürlich rumgesprochen dass er hier gelandet war und jetzt wollten alle Autogramme und Bilder. Das waren ab und an die negativen Seiten des "berühmt" sein. Er vermisste dann die Zeiten in denen er gemütlich eine Shoppingtour machen konnte oder einfach ein Buch in der Bücherei ausleihen konnte. Dies alles war nun nicht mehr möglich da er ein Star war, spätestens nachdem ein grosses Filmstudio die Rechte an 3 seiner Bücher gekauft hatte. Geduldig unterschrieb er Bilder und Bücher mit seinem Konterfei, zum Glück hatte er seine Sonnenbrille auf denn die vielen Blitze waren grell und taten so schon in den Augen weh. Endlich war er aus dem öffentlichen Bereich heraus und betrat die Lobby der 1 Class. Hier würde er seinen Koffer und den Stempel in seinen Pass bekommen aber das Wichtigste war, hier hatte er Ruhe. Er lies sich in einen der bequemen Ledersessel fallen und genoss den starken, schwarzen Kaffee den ihm eine freundliche Dame brachte. Flug Hannover - Los Angeles 1. Klasse " Ich habe noch nie so über das alles gesprochen seit es passierte!" Julia hielt noch immer das Rotweinglas in der rechten Hand, allerdings hatte es in der Zwischenzeit gefährliche Schräglage und mit jeder ihrer Bewegungen hatte Jerome Angst dass etwas von dem Wein aus dem Glas schwappte. "Manchmal muss man eine Zeit warten bis man über so etwas schlimmes reden kann." Mit diesen Worten griff er vorsichtig nach ihrem Glas und stellte es vor sie auf den kleinen Tisch. " Du kannst verdammt gut zuhören Jerome, danke." Ihre Augen suchten seine, erst jetzt fiel ihr auf wie intensinv sie waren. Sein Blick war fest und direkt, fast so als ob er mit ihnen röntgen konnte. Cory´s Augen waren ganz anderst gewesen, er hatte so einen weichen Blick, wie der kleine Junge um die Ecke der ein paar Bonbons geklaut hatte dem man aber nicht böse sein konnte. Ihr wurde eiskalt als sie merkte, sie konnte nicht mehr sagen welche Farben seine Augen hatten. Sie hatte sein Bild für immer versucht in ihrem Kopf zu bewahren und jetzt wusste sie nicht mal mehr wie Cory´s Augenfarbe war. Ohne dass sie es steuern konnte kamen die Tränen. Jerome reagierte instinktiv, er beugte sich vor und nahm Julia in den Arm. Julia erschrak aber nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später spürte sich seine starken Arme und hörte das beruhigende Klopfen seines Herzens durch das Hemd. Er streichelte ihr über den Kopf und sagte einfach gar nichts. Zug Baltimore - New York Jane lies sich einfach auf den Sitz gegenüber fallen. " Was machst du den hier ?" Sie grinste dabei wie sich sich den Schal vom Hals wickelte. "Tja, du weist doch mir entkommt so schnell keiner!" Die beiden blickten sich einen Moment an dann fielen sich sich in die Arme. "Ich bin durch einen Zufall hier im Zug, will meinen Agenten in NY besuchen. Und da höre ich doch wie ein paar kreischende Mädels an meinem Abteil vorbei rennen und brüllen "Mark, es ist Mark"! da habe ich halt mal überlegt und bin los, immer den jungen Frauen hinterher." Mark konnte nicht anderst als zu schmunzeln. " Tja was soll ich sagen, die Magie wirkt noch immer. Aber wie geht es dir ? Seit der Beerdigung damals haben wir uns nie wieder gesehen." Draussen am Fenster zog gerade die Küstenlinie vorbei und Jane überkreuzte die Beine bevor sie anfing zu erzählen. " Hmm, du weist ja dass ich damals gerade in Scheidung lebte, war insofern eine doppelt schwere Zeit für mich." " Stimmt, habe ich aber leider nicht so mitbekommen in dem ganzen Trubel wegen Cory´s Tod." " Ach, ist schon ok, ich verstehe dich. Naja, also nachdem die Beerdigung vorbei war und kurze Zeit später ich geschieden war brauchte ich einfach eine Auszeit. Ich hab alle Termine abgesagt und bin für 8 Monate hoch nach Kanada, in die Nähe von Quebec. Hab mir ein kleines Häuschen gemietet und angefangen zu schreiben." " Du hast geschrieben? Was hast du den geschrieben?" " Einen Roman, war wie eine Therapie. Hab einfach mich hingesetzt und angefangen, bis dahin wusste ich nicht dass mir so etwas Spass machen kann." " Wow cool, um was geht es den in dem Roman wenn ich fragen darf?" Jane zog belustigt ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche und gab es Mark in die Hand. "Ne, das ist ein Scherz, ich hab das Ding gelesen. Du hast unter Pseudonym geschrieben!" " Ja, nachdem ich wieder back im Life war bin ich damit zu meinem Agent und der hat es einem Verlag angeboten und die haben zugeschlagen. Ich wollte aber unter dem Namen. A. Sylvester veröffentlichen da ich mir nicht sicher war ob das Buch ein Erfolg wird." "Na da hast du aber mal den Jackpot gezogen, das Ding ist seit mehrern Monaten nicht mehr aus den Bestseller Listen zu entfernen!" Interstate 144, Richtung L.A Whoopi drückte das Gaspedal durch. " Musst du unbedingt so rasen?!" Der Blick den er darauf bekam lies ihn sofort verstummen. " Hey, ich musste über eine Stunde diesem XXXXXX von Abschlepper zuhören und erklären was in dem Film passierte und warum das passiert war. Und zu allem Unglück hat der wohl das letzte halbe Jahr kein Bad von Innen gesehen. Du warst ja am Fenster gesessen also lass mich jetzt in Ruhe!" Der kleine Wagen raste an der grossen Werbetafel für eine Fast Food Kette vorbei, das Motorrad welches dahinter gewartet hatte war solange unsichtbar gewesen bis der Fahrer den Motor startete und aus dem Schatten fuhr. Umgehend machte er die beiden Signalleuchten an und man hörte das bekannte "Heulen" der California Highway Patrol. Whoopi schaute entsetzt in den Rückspiegel. "F U X X " Malibu Die Klimaanlage tat ihr bestest um eine angenehme Temperatur zu verbreiten. Naya und ihre Schwester waren in der Zwischenzeit angezogen, es hatte mehr als eine Stunde gedauert bis beide die richtigen Schuhe zu ihren Outfits anhatten. Sandy hielt einen Tablett in der Hand auf den sie immer wieder starrte, gleichzeitig sprach sie in ein Heasset das ihr um den Kopf hang. " Sind sie sicher? Super, dann danke ich ihnen." Sie drehte sich zu den beiden um. " Gute Nachrichten, Chris ist gelandet, Julia müsste innerhalb der nächsten 2 Stunden hier sein und die Fähre kann endlich anlegen!" Naya war offensichtlich verwundert."Wow, Respekt Sandy!" " Danke, aber ich habe noch keine Informationen von Whoopi und Mark." " Ok, Whoopi weis ja wo wir sind und bei Mark wundert mich gar nichts mehr. Es war ja schon ein Wunder dass er zugesagt hat zu kommen. Bleib einfach dran Sandy, sie werden sich schon melden!" Just in diesem Moment meldete sich das Headset blinkend, was bedeutete ein Anruf kam herein. Sandy drückte den kleinen Knopf seitlich und begann umgehend zu sprechen. Naya bemerkte sofort das etwas nicht stimmte denn Sandy´s Gesicht wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde entsetzter. "............danke für ihren Anruf:" Sandy starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen Naya an. " Wir haben ein Problem mit Whoopi....." Flug Hannover - Los Angeles Sie waren eingeschlafen, der viele Schlafentzug in den letzten Tagen hatte sich doch bemerkbar gemacht. Julia wurde als erste wach als die Flugbegleiterin sie sanft an der Schulter schüttelte. " Entschuldigen sie bitte aber wir müssen uns demnächst für die Landung vorbereiten und dafür müssen sie auf ihren Platz zurück!" Völlig aufgeschreckt realisierte Julia wo sie geschlafen hatte, sie lag schräg auf Jeromes Brust und die Thermodecke bedeckte sie beide. Sie konnte sogar erkennen wie sich ein kleiner Fleck auf Jeromes Hemd abzeichnete wo sie während ihres Schlafes ein wenig "gesabbert" hatte. Sie erhob sich vorsichtig und setzte sich auf ihren Platz. Nur Sekunden später wurde auch Jerome wach und blinzelte zu ihr herüber. " Na gut geschlafen?" " Äh...ja, natürlich." Julia merkte wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht geschossen war, sie hoffte nur das er es nicht bemerkt hatte. Zumindest war Jerome ein Gentleman und lies sich nichts anmerken, er zog die Krawatte stramm und schnallte sich an. Julia tat das gleiche und schaute etwas schüchtern zum Fenster hinaus, sie konnte bereits die Ausläufer der Hügelkette rund um L.A erkennen, gleich würde sie wieder das imposante Tal mit der pulsierenten Stadt erblicken. Ihr Blick erkannte die Strasse die zu ihrem alten Haus geführt hatte. Wie oft waren sie und Cory gemeinsam hier spazieren gewesen oder hatten mit James und Freunden in den Wäldern ein Picknick veranstaltet. "Geht es ihnen gut Madam?" Die Flugbegleiterin war auf einmal vor Julia erschienen, zumindest meinte sie das. " Ja...alles ok, ich habe nur früher hier mit meinem Mann und meinem Sohn gewohnt. Ist schon lange her dass ich hier war." Taxi Los Angeles "Jaaaa, keine Sorge Naya ich bin schon auf dem Weg." Chris lächelte beim telefonieren, Naya würde sich nie ändern. Er genoss den zäh fliessenden Verkehr hier in L.A, er hatte etwas vertrautes.Das Taxi schlängelte sich durch die Strassen und das Wetter spielte auch mit, sie hatten schätzungsweise um die 29 Grad und dass war genau richtig. " Naya, ganz ruhig, es wird alles gut werden." Mit leichtem Kopfschütteln legte er auf. " Mr. Colfer, wo soll es genau hin gehen?" " Fahren sie erst mal zu den Fox Studios, ich habe noch etwas Zeit." An der nächsten Kreuzung bog das Taxi links ab und Chris las den vertrauten Wegweiser der bedeutete dass in weniger als 20 Minuten die Fox Studios auftauchen würden. Flughafen Buffallo / Abflughalle "Bitte, es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben dass ich nach Los Angeles kommen kann!" "Es tut mir leid aber durch das Schneechaos sind nur 2 von 4 Start und Landebahnen verfügbar und ich habe vor morgen 14.00 Uhr keinen Flug von hier in Richtung Kalifornien." Dianna stand etliche Sekunden sprachlos vor dem Counter, sie war gestrandet. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als sich mit der Situation abzufinden und zu warten. Heute würde sie nicht mehr nach L.A kommen also konne sie auch gleich Naya anrufen und absagen. Zum Glück hatte ihr Handy eine Spracheingabe denn ihre Finger waren noch immer eiskalt und zitterten. "Wähle Naya...." ............geht bald weiter Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:+12